Abstract Myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS), a group of pre-malignant bone marrow failure syndromes arising from defects in hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs), are amongst the most common hematological malignancies of the elderly with ~30% progressing to acute myeloid leukemia (AML). Recently, loss-of-function germline and somatic mutations in the DEAD-box Helicase 41 gene (DDX41) have been identified in patients with MDS and AML, and are thought to contribute to disease pathogenesis. Both germline and somatic DDX41 mutations are thought to promote hematopoietic deregulation and leukemogenesis. Although a strong clinical correlation is found between mutations in DDX41 and MDS, the in vivo role of DDX41 in hematopoiesis has not been elucidated. To address this question, we will characterize hematopoiesis in a zebrafish ddx41 loss-of-function mutant. Our preliminary studies indicate that ddx41 mutants develop neutropenia and anemia. This animal model will allow us to elucidate the in vivo role of Ddx41 in normal hematopoiesis and the underlying mechanism for any defects. DDX41 has been implicated in splicing and shown to associate with components of the spliceosome including Splicing Factor 3B, subunit 1 (SF3B1), the most commonly mutated splicing factor in MDS. Additionally, MDS/AML patient samples with DDX41 mutations displayed errors in mRNA splicing that typically occur when components of the spliceosome are defective. Although these data point towards a role for DDX41 in splicing, it is still unknown if splicing aberrations contribute to the observed abnormalities in DDX41-mutated hematologic diseases. Using ddx41-deficient zebrafish will permit us to delineate the functionally relevant early molecular events leading to blood cell defects when ddx41 is mutated, which is anticipated to provide novel insight into the origins of MDS. In this proposal, we will use our novel in vivo model of Ddx41-deficiency to test the hypothesis that Ddx41 is critical for normal hematopoiesis via regulation of splicing, and that malfunctioning of this process contributes to the hematological defects seen in DDX41- mutated MDS/AML. In Aim 1, we will determine which blood populations require Ddx41 and which functional domains of Ddx41 are required for healthy hematopoiesis. In Aim 2, we will elucidate connections between DDX41 and SF3B1 using protein and genetic interaction studies. Combined these studies will reveal insights into the pathophysiology of DDX41-mutated MDS/AML.